


afterwards

by dream_was_not_taken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amy is a queen, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bc we dont support cheating, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan spirals a bit, Friends to Lovers, Grieving, M/M, Mark and Amy are broken up but rlly good friends here, Mark and Ethan need each other, Markiplier - Freeform, Marks completely fine, Sad Ethan Nestor, This fic is so delayed because i just finished processing it all, Unus Annus, Unus Annus is gone, i'm sorting out my own feelings here, idk how to tag, it's almost 5am and i have work at 11 help, no cheating here, self indulgence fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_was_not_taken/pseuds/dream_was_not_taken
Summary: the timer ran out. it's gone. the grieving process begins.ethan and mark grieve unus annus differently and it makes them realize how much they need each other.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> i have really no words right now. i need sleep but noo i had to write this instead. this is my first youtuber fic on here and the first in this fandom and i really hope you enjoy it!

It’s gone. Mark and Ethan sat in those chairs for another half hour after the stream ended- and with it, their channel. The silence was comfortable for them at least. There was noise all around them but no conversation was being made. The crew was packing up, and the boys were just sitting there. Processing. Processing was the first step. 

Ethan knew his breathing was loud. Thought his breathing was loud. Mark was too lost in thought to notice, even if it was. Someone muttered something- too far away but in reality a few feet. They were alone. Mark lets out a shaky breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Ethan turns towards the sound and opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. He wants to say something but he doesn’t know what. What’s worth saying. Not worth saying. Anything in between. It’s over. That’s all you really can say, but they both know that. Mark breaks the silence by saying, “ We did it.” Ethan nods. They did it. They sacrificed a whole year, sleep, time, on this project. Time, being the most important. Unus Annus was always about time. The time you have left. How much time do you have left, Ethan? Ethan wishes he knew. It’s easier when you know. If Unus Annus taught him anything, it’s that knowing how much time you have left isn’t as bad as he thought. 

His mind’s racing a mile a minute. Make the most of your time, Ethan. He knows. He repeats over and over,

“I know. I know. I know. iknowiknowiknowiknowiknow” He looks down at the black suit and can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever wear it again. Maybe it’ll go to the back of his closet and he’ll find it in 20 years in a dusty box that hasn’t been touched since it was put there. He’ll take it out of the box and the memories will blur. Maybe they’ll blur enough he won’t be able to make them out. The memories will fade to black. Like the final frame as the timer hit zero. All at once and then nothing at all. That’s now how it’s supposed to be. The point of this channel was to make memories that lasted forever in the hearts of themselves, the hearts of millions. There will be people in 20 years that won’t even remember the channel. Won’t remember the year they spent together while having to be apart. When the point of a self-destructing channel becomes null after a few years because there are no memories to look back on, did it even matter? There was no point. Mark looks at him expectantly, waiting for Ethan to say something. 

Ethan closes his mouth. There’s nothing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry this is really short but like i said i really need sleep and thats all my brain would get out right now. I do plan on continuing this and if you like it, let me know in the comments! i run off of praise


End file.
